1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing apparatus and methods of controlling such image processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention is directed towards image processing apparatus and methods of controlling such image processing apparatus in which an open document comprising at least a first page and a second page is read, and an image corresponding to the first page and an image corresponding to the second page are output on a single recording medium independent of whether the open document is a right-open type of open document or a left-open type of open document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image processing apparatus is configured to read an open document, such as a book, via a scanner, and to output the image read from the open document. The open document may comprise a binding portion and a plurality of documents pages bound at the binding portion. The known image processing apparatus may have a first mode for reading images from the open document on a page by page basis, and a second mode for reading images from the open document when the open document is in an open state, e.g., when document pages are arranged on the left side and the right side, respectively, such that the scanner may read two document pages.
When the open document is in the open state, the reading range of the scanner may be less than the range of the document pages to be read. Consequently, the scanner may not read the entire image on the document pages, and the output from the image processing apparatus may not correspond to the image on the document pages.
In another known image processing apparatus, such as the image processing apparatus described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-298640, when the reading range of the scanner is less than the range of the document pages to be read, the document pages are moved with respect to the scanner to acquire image data for each portion of the document pages, and the acquired image data then is arranged to generate an output image corresponding to the image on the document pages.
There are two types of open documents. The first type of open document is a “right-open” type open document in which the binding portion is on the right side of the document, the second type of open document is a “left-open” type open document in which the binding portion is on the left side document of the document. In general, a “horizontal-writing” open document is left-open type of open document, and a “vertical-writing” open document is right-open type of open document. In a left-open type open document, document pages are arranged, such that the document is read from the left page to the right page. In contrast, in a right-open type of open document, document pages are arranged, such that the document is read from the right page to the left page.
In the known image processing apparatus, when the reading range of the scanner is less than the range of the document pages to be read, after the first document page is read by the scanner, the open document is rotated 180 degrees horizontally with respect to the scanner, and the scanner then reads the second document page. Thus, the image which the scanner reads on the first page is inverted with respect to the image which the scanner reads on the second page. As such, unless either the image from the first page or the image second page is rotated 180 degrees after the scanner reads the image, different portions of the outputted image will have different orientations. Nevertheless, whether the image obtained from the first document page or the image obtained from the second document page should be rotated 180 degrees depends on whether the open document is a right-open type of open document or a left-open type of open document. This known image processing apparatus cannot determine whether the open document is a right-open type of open document or a left-open type of open document. Consequently, this known image processing apparatus cannot identify which portion of the image to be outputted should be rotated 180 degrees.